A variety of containers are available for housing and transporting comestibles such as mints, candies or gum. The focus of many containers is to prevent contaminants from entering the container, or to provide an article for conveniently transporting and/or storing comestibles. Many of the containers include an opening for dispensing an item housed within the container. Often, the opening in the container is closeable through a lid or a flap.
As the lid or flap is opened to dispense the items housed in the container, ambient air may enter the container through the opening. Additionally, many containers are not airtight, allowing ambient air to enter an interior portion of the container even when the lid or flap is closed. The ambient air can affect the freshness, appearance, and/or consistency of the comestible stored within the container.
What is needed is a container that is airtight, reduces ambient air flow into the container when opened, improves shipability, reduces spoiling of products by mitigating overall exposure to ambient air, and has a tighter closure for maintaining a closed position.